


Unbalanced Pieces

by GreenPhoenix



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2012 and Cohle's slowly unraveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbalanced Pieces

Cohle comes in at noon and starts drinking. He’s usually lost by three, holding endless monologues to himself or anyone who cares to listen. He talks of nameless horror and how it’s better not being born. Talking to him is like staring at the void. And then the void starts being the only thing that makes sense. Starts to seem like the only choice available anymore. 

Between pain and complete numbness what would you chose? Eventually you get used to the pain, it starts to seem friendly. Being numb is much worse. It’s like being dead without being buried and eulogized. Hardly life, just a pale imitation of it. To wake to another day and wonder if getting out of bed is worth the effort. Outside is a friendless chaos of voices. Like missing a layer of skin, everything goes straight trough you.  
People did care once. Maggie did, but she moved away. Marty did in his own way, but he’s not seen him in years. His ex-wife used to come by and feed him out of old habit, but she stopped doing that years ago. Now it’s mostly a liquid diet. Everything is long ago, and far away. The horizon keeps moving further away. He’s left clutching unbalanced pieces of himself trying to fit them together. He’s not sure if it’s worth the effort anymore. He pours a drink; it’s bound to be midnight somewhere in the world anyhow.

Darkness. It’s where we came from and one day we’ll go back there. Everything in between is a dream. Or a nightmare depending on who you are. A dream of when you thought you were real. Then you woke up and realized you were dead all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Soulsavers feat Mark Lanegan's song "Unbalanced Pieces." His voice was made for this series. 
> 
> Gone, now carry on  
> Through violent seasons  
> I call you mother, mother, mother, in vain  
> Absent chain  
> The twilight's bleeding  
> And the playing board has two unbalanced pieces


End file.
